First and Last Chance
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: COMPLETED. Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. SethSummer, MarissaOliver, Zack.
1. Thunderstorm

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Yeah, this is so AU, Ryan never stayed and Seth is still the biggest loser ever… and this is Seth, Zack, Summer, Oliver, Marissa with major Oliver/Marissa and Summereth… xD, and I haven't written in third person in forever, so please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Thunderstorm"**

**---------------------------------**

It was the blaring of the alarm clock that woke Seth Cohen up at 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday. He ignored it and simply rolled over, burying his head under his pillow.

The alarm didn't stop; it just seemed to get louder, pounding the rhythm into his head like a hammer. Groaning, he slapped his hand around as if to try to feel his way to the alarm stopper. What seemed like forever later, he found it and turned it off. Sighing happily he attempted to fall back asleep once again.

"Seth Cohen, you get out of that bed right now or you'll be sorry!" He heard his mother shout up the steps. Fuck this. He didn't need to go to the stupid detention. He shouldn't be going to it!

He didn't move. A few moments later it was his father's voice shouting, "SETHELA EZEKIEL COHEN!"

Seth sighed, there was no getting out of it, so he figured he might as well just give in. "I'm coming!" he shouted irritably sitting up. Yawning, he stretched and got up. It was only then that he heard the pounding of the rain on the window, roof… everything.

Oh wonderful.

**---------------------------------**

It didn't' take to long for him to get ready after he woke up. He still had yet to face his parents. Seth knew they were disappointed in him, but he didn't know how disappointed they really were. He had been grounded until he left for college (no questions asked). No video games, no TV, no phone, no nothing.

He thought his parents were over-reacting; it wasn't like he killed someone. They didn't have to worry about that. There was more of a chance of someone killing him than him killing someone.

Slowly, he walked down the steps, ready to face his parents. They didn't understand what it was like to be him. To be hated simply for being yourself. It's kinda pathetic that the only people other than his family that liked him were Captain Oats and Oliver Trask. And the friendship with Oliver was only when nobody else was around. Yes, life for Seth Cohen really sucked.

He reached the bottom of the steps only to be greeted by nothing. His parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast, not even looking at him. In some ways this was worse than if they had yelled at him.

He grabbed a bagel and ate it without even putting anything on it. The silence was horrible. He wanted to break it, but stopped himself from doing it. He looked at the clock. 6:30. Had to be at the school for 7:00. 7:00, why so freaking early?

He yawned again and his dad looked at him, or more like glared at him. "Let's go," he said simply. Seth got up slowly and followed his dad out to the car. This sucked. A lot.

**---------------------------------  
**

It didn't take that long for Seth to get to the school and he got out of the car into the rain without even a word of goodbye to his dad. His dad didn't even try to say goodbye either.

He waited in the car as Seth walked into the school before speeding off. Seth slowed down his pace once he realized that his father had just left. He didn't really mind the rain that much. Probably because everyone else in Newport was afraid it was going to ruin their hair, or clothes, or whatever. Seth didn't care. Seth never cared. That was why no one liked him.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and every rain drop falling down was visible for a split second before the sky got black again. Seth continued walking towards the library as a loud crash thundered.

A thunderstorm. How wonderful.

It wasn't really that far from where his father dropped him off to the library, but Seth was taking his good old time. Another flash of lightning lit up the skies. "One… two… three… four… five… six…" he counted before the thunder sounded.

Six seconds between the lightning and thunder. That means that the worst part of the storm was about a mile and a half away. Joyous.

He found his way to the door of the library and walked in. He was soaked by now, but he could give a shit. Seriously.

He walked in and sat down at one of the desks. He was the first person to get there. He looked at his watch. 6:45.

Fifteen minutes until hell began.

**---------------------------------**

Those fifteen minutes wizzed past faster than Seth Cohen would have hoped and soon there were four other people in the library with him.

Marissa Cooper. His step-aunt, or whatever the hell she was. She was family, she didn't talk to him. She ignored him just like everyone else.

Oliver Trask. Marissa's boyfriend. He transferred to Harbor his sophomore year, and they've been dating ever since. Oliver isn't that bad of a guy, if you were alone with him and there was no one around. Oliver was Seth's only real friend his own age.

Summer Roberts. What was there to say about Summer? Seth's been in love with her since… before he even liked girls. There was just something about her that he admired. He didn't know what it was. But she would never give him the time of day. The most words she ever said to him was, "What the fuck are you doing?" He still loved her.

Zack Stevens. Arrogant water-polo playing asshole. He had the 'perfect' personality, the 'perfect' look, he was just so 'perfect.' Everyone loved him. Seth hated him because Zach hated him. Seth was always the brunt of his jokes, the brunt of his torments. Seth had learned to just put up with it. But it was getting down to the last straw.

None of them noticed Seth Cohen sitting in the back of the library. They all walked in, trapped in their own little world. They were the "Fantastic Four." You'd never see one without the other three. Summer and Marissa were best friends, and Oliver and Zack were pretty good friends too.

Seth could see where this day was going now.

He looked down at his watch as a crack of thunder sounded. Summer jumped and he chuckled almost silently. No one saw or heard him. 7:01. The day had officially began. Now they just had to wait for Dr. Kim to arrive.

**---------------------------------**

She arrived before anyone wanted her and the idle chatter between the Fantastic Four stopped. Dr. Kim looked directly at Seth.

"Mr. Cohen, why are you soaking wet?" she asked, holding back a chuckle. Yeah. Seth was a goody two-shoes. He sucked up, who cares. The Fantastic Four turned and looked at him as if they thought they had been alone this entire time. Seth held back a laugh when he saw their faces. Especially Summer's.

"I walked in, and it is raining," he said with a small smile.

Dr. Kim just rolled her eyes and focused her attention more on the Fantastic Four. "Now, you've all done something to deserve being here," she said sternly. "And you will have the entire day to think about what you did. Got it?" The four of them nodded. "It is now… 7:05, you are here until 3:00, and you better realize what you did. Now I'll be right across the hall, so no goofing off." She said before turning and walking over to her office.

Oh let the fun begin.

**---------------------------------**

A/n: Yeah, so it isn't that exciting to begin with, but it will get better, I promise, this is more of an introduction than anything else. Please review and tell me what you think:D


	2. Game Time

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Yeah, this is so AU, Ryan never stayed and Seth is still the biggest loser ever… and this is Seth, Zack, Summer, Oliver, Marissa with major Oliver/Marissa and Summereth… xD, and I haven't written in third person in forever, so please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Game Time"**

**---------------------------------**

The 'fun' as Seth Cohen referred too it was also known as a 'berating hate-fest' most of it funneled at him and them him at least attempting to stick up for himself every now and then.

He was so used to it by now that he could care less. He even stopped fighting back. He was just so sick of it. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have to be putting up with this shit. Not one little bit. Not at all.

Yet here he was, getting bad mouthed to his face rather than behind his back. So he just decided to ignore it. Sooner or later Dr. Kim was going to hear the commotion and come in. His life had gone from sucky to suckiest in about… three seconds.

"So now you're not gonna answer. No wonder you don't have any friends," Zack said. It was mainly Zack that was doing the talking. Oliver was staring off into space, and Marissa was just watching silently. Sometimes Seth wished that someone would come help him, but he knew that that would never happen. Ever.

"Are you even gonna try?" he asked.

Once again, Seth ignored him, now staring off into space. This was so boring. Glancing at his watch, only fifteen minutes had passed.

Silence rang throughout the library. Well, silence as in no one spoke. The rain still pounded hard and there was the rumble of thunder every now and then.

It was Summer (oddly enough) who broke the awkward silence. "Let's play a game!" She said with a big beaming smile on her face.

"What kind of game?" Marissa finally spoke up.

"I don't know, just something, this is really really odd!" Summer said.

"How about 'I Spy'?" Oliver asked.

I-Spy, that was a stupid game.

"No, that's stupid," Zack said.

"Then what do you want to play Zack," Summer asked, clinging onto his arm, almost making Seth sick.

"How about 'I Never'," Seth said from the back of the library, doing the unthinkable and moving up towards the Fantastic Four.

"'I Never' Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, the non-alcoholic version."

Oliver smiled, so did Marissa. At least they knew what Seth was talking about.

"Teach me!" Summer said.

This had to be the oddest experience in the life of Seth Cohen.

**---------------------------------**

As soon as the game got into the swing of things, Seth actually found himself having a half-decent time, even though many of the statements were obviously made to make him feel like shit. To play the game non-alcoholically, one simply put all ten fingers out and whenever someone said "I Never…" and you did do that, you had to put one finger down.

Currently, Seth had eight fingers, Zack had five, Oliver had seven, Summer and Marissa were tied at six.

"I never… played pool naked," Summer said with a slight giggle. Not a single finger went down.

"I've never been to Chino," Marissa said. Seth put a finger down. He went with his dad just to make sure that that kid he had taken in for the weekend a long time ago was okay.

"I never… drank diet soda," Seth said with a smile. Everyone in the Fantastic Four put a finger down.

"I never… never had sex," Zack said with a sly grin. Seth was shocked when he wasn't the only person to put a finger down. Summer did too.

Gee, learn something every day.

"I never ate sushi," Oliver said. Zack, Summer and Marissa put fingers down.

"I never read a comic book," Summer said. Zack and Seth put fingers down. Seth was a bit shocked. Zack liked comic books? Holy shit. The funny thing was, Zack had a nearly identical look on his face.

"I never played video games all night long." Oliver, Seth and Zack all put fingers down, making the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Boys," they said in unison, rolling their eyes.

By now the count was Zack had one finger left, Summer had three, Marissa, Oliver and Seth all had three.

"I never listened to country music," Marissa threw in when the silence was getting to be too much. Her head was facing Oliver when she said it. He put a finger down, in silence.

"I never had divorced parents," Seth said. Summer and Marissa put one finger down.

"I never hated water polo players." Seth put a finger down, almost proudly as soon as he heard the words 'hated' and 'water polo.'

"I never went to Italy!" Oliver said triumphantly as Zack was out and Summer went down to having only one finger left.

"I never tried to kill myself," Summer said, realizing what she said only after she said it. The tension was so thick someone could cut it with a knife.

Seth looked at the ground, so did Oliver. Stupid bitch. Everyone left in the game except for Summer put a finger down. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and lightning illuminated the windows.

That was when the game stopped.

**---------------------------------**

The next hour was spent in silence. Seth retreated to his little area in the back of the room and the Fantastic Four all just hung out with each other, throwing a glance back at Seth every now and then.

Seth didn't care. He shouldn't be here. He may have deserved to be here, but he shouldn't.

More thunder, getting (if possible) louder and longer. Summer jumped and Zack comforted her. It made Seth feel kind of sick. So he still did have feelings for Summer. He knew that those feeling wouldn't go away, but he just learned to live with them, just like everything else.

Then, just like that, everything went black and not a sound was heard except for the scream issuing from Summer's mouth the second that it happened.

The power had gone out.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Had to get the little Lost bit in there… So, things aren't weird yet, but.. whatever…

oc.i.luv.u - Haha, it will be BFC in the beginning and get more like the Faculty and Boy Meets World by the end…

sandy - Danka!

krisnn - Of course, why wouldn't Ollie be crazy! huggles Ollie Summereth will definitely happen! Hopefully…

KC-Chick - Don't worry, it wont be Ollie/Marissa for long, because Ollie is MINE!

adambrody10 - Yes, they are the FF…

unfoldeddreams - Thanks!

ilovetheoc - I love the OC too! Ryan… pish…

Sk8ingclownx9x - thanks…

SUmMeRiTh - Haha, yeah!

JenJenxx - Ryan never came. Hence why Seth went to an extreme. And you will learn what they all did to get there, as the story progresses. Ryan will not make a showing in this story at all.


	3. Dr Kim?

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Okay, we're gonna play a little game. Whoever can tell me all the Lost innuendos in this gets a cookie! So I gave one away, the game 'I Never'. Sorry it took so long… finals… Star Wars… Star Wars…

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Dr. Kim?"**

**---------------------------------**

The next thing Seth Cohen knew, Summer was in a frenzy and the remaining members of the Fantastic Four were trying to calm her down.

So the lights went off. Big whoop! The back-up generators were bound to come back on sooner or later. Right?

Much to Seth's dislike long minutes passed with no lights coming back on and no Dr. Kim either. Summer was slowly starting to calm down. The library got pretty dark except for the few bursts of lightning that would illuminate the entire room.

Slowly, Seth got up out of his chair and walked past the Fantastic Four heading out the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zack snapped at him.

Seth turned to look at him. "Going to find out what the hell is going on."

All four of them just stared at Seth. Seth just looked at them in return for a few long moments.

"Whatever," he said as he walked out of the library, trying to find some sort of hint as to what was going on.

The more and more he walked down the darkened hallways, the more and more he wished someone would have come along, or someone would have stopped him, or he would have stayed there instead of going off to try to figure out what was going on.

He dragged his fingers along the lockers. He always wanted to do that and never really got the chance to. He had been slammed into lockers quite a few times, but he never got to experience the real joy of them.

He looked into the door of Dr. Kim's office. She was no where in sight. No where at all. That was kinda creepy. She said that she'd be watching all of them, and she wasn't there.

Maybe she went back to the library. Maybe he was going to get in serious shit for leaving. Oh God, maybe he should turn back.

A sudden dizzy sensation came over him in an instant as he grabbed onto one of the locker handles in an attempt to keep himself from falling to the floor. It only got more and more intense as the walls, ceiling, floor and everything else just seemed to be closing in on him.

He had no idea what was going on. He just wanted it to stop. Slowly, he felt his balance fail him all together and a floating feeling in the back of his head as everything faded into blackness.

At least the dizziness stopped.

**---------------------------------**

The next thing Seth knew, he was being hit across the face.

"Get up Cohen!" It was Summer. Seth didn't know he had such a goofy smile plastered across his face, but he did.

"Thank God!" Summer said. Slowly, Seth's vision became unblurry and he focused on Summer's face.

"What the hell happened Seth?" Oliver asked. Slowly, Seth sat up leaning against the lockers and trying to focus on everyone else around him. Then he remembered. School, detention… shit…

"What the fuck happened Death Breath," Zack cursed angrily at him.

Seth simply glared at him. "I don't know what happened. I was trying to figure out what was going on, and I got dizzy and fell."

"Liar…" Zack said.

"What?" He asked angrily. "That is what happened, I swear!" Seth didn't understand why he was trying to prove himself to Zack, he just didn't like the idea of being put down in front of Summer, not like it made any difference anyways.

With that came silence as Seth felt four pairs of eyes on him. It was quite an uncomfortable silence. With that, he slammed his head back on the lockers making a dull thud that filled the empty hallway and temporarily blocked out the pounding of the rain.

Seth continued to feel the eight eyes on him. "What?" he asked.

"We don't believe you," Zack said.

"And since when do you speak for everyone?" Seth snapped.

Zack just laughed, a forced laugh.

Everyone else just had solemn looks on their faces. Marissa looked like she was about to cry.

"What is it?" Seth asked again.

"Dr. Kim," Oliver said, almost silently.

"Dr. Kim?" Seth asked, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Dr. Kim… she's… she's… she's…" Marissa stuttered.

"Dead." Zack finished.

Holy shit.

**---------------------------------**

"What?" Seth spit out.

"She's dead. We heard a scream. Zack thought… Zack thought it was you, so we came out," Summer said. To say Seth was shocked was an understatement. They had actually thought enough about him? "And she was dead, and you… you were no where in sight. Then we find you totally knocked out with a huge dent in the locker."

"It adds up Death Breath," Zack said, sounding as arrogant as ever.

"What adds up?" Seth asked. He was so confused? Were they trying to say that _he_ killed Dr. Kim? That was a pile of shit.

"You killed her Seth… why?"

"I didn't kill her!" Seth shouted angrily, standing up. Everyone else stood up with him.

"It adds up," Zack repeated himself.

Seth said nothing, he just looked at Zack. This was so much to take in at one time. He couldn't believe that this was actually going on.

He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Out of instinct, he wanted to run. He wanted to run far, far away.

Quickly, his feet pulled him away, towards the door. This wasn't helping him any, but he was being accused of something he didn't do.

He slammed his whole body into the door and crumpled to the floor in pain. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed. The door. The door was locked. He couldn't get out.

Oliver and Marissa rushed over as Seth grabbed his arm in pain and he flinched. Summer and Zack just walked casually over.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"The door is locked…" Seth seethed through the pain.

"No, really?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Seth said angrily.

Zack and Summer finally made their way over. Seth stood up once again, even though the pain in his arm was tremendous.

Oliver, Marissa and Seth just looked at Summer and Zack.

"You're siding with him?" Zack spat angrily.

Oliver and Marissa were silent.

"You don't believe that he killed Dr. Kim?" Zack asked.

"How could he?" Oliver said. "He was totally out of it when we found him. How do we know that whoever got Dr. Kim didn't go after him too?"

Oliver had a good point.

"I can't believe that you're siding with him," Summer squealed. "Cooooop!"

Seth looked over at Marissa, who was looking at the floor. Slowly, she walked over next to Summer.

"What the hell Coop?" Oliver asked. He looked at the three of them. Seth was glad that Oliver was finally taking his side on things for once. "Some seriously screwed up shit is going on here. The doors are locked, Dr. Kim is dead… Seth… I don't know what happened, but someone, or something it out to get us. We can't split up like this. We need to stay together. If we can't stay together, we're going to die alone."

Summer and Marissa just stared at Oliver. Even Seth was shocked. Something was coming out of the three of them that Seth never expected. Maybe a possible friendship.

"Ollie's right," Marissa said, almost silently. Summer nodded her head in agreement.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Zack said angrily.

"What is with you and your conspiracy theories Zack, you're chock full of them!" Summer snapped angrily. Seth was utterly shocked. Summer… Summer was seemingly abandoning Zack, and sticking up for Seth.

Shit like this didn't happen in the real world.

"Fine. Whatever," Zack said, angrily, giving up. "The question is, what are we going to do?"

**---------------------------------**

**A/n: **Just for peace of my own mind, this story is going to be told in Seth's point of view, but in third person, so there may be a lot of unanswered questions, for that… I am sorry…

KC-Chick - I love Ollie. huggles I LOVE THAT EPISODE TOO! Almost as much as the "Plays With Squirrels One…" Feeney: Mr. Matthews? Eric: Mr. Squirrels. Cory: Eric? Eric: Plays With…

JenJenxx - Me too!

emogeek1 - YES! I love all the biblical stuff in Lost, it is just so amazing! Although a lot of people don't notice the biblical stuff in it!

obsessed01 - The Faculty is one scary ass movie! And I saw it for the first time like… two months ago… amazing movie!

Nichi12 - Zack, a jerk? No! Summereth probably wont show up until a few chapters from now… maybe…

indieocjunkie - Thanks:D I can tell you now, you're not gonna like the ending…

unfolddream - Everything is a hint… this is like one big episode of lost…

Abby - Seth… hot? You've got to be kidding me? Hota ka! Adam Brody… almost as drool worthy as Dom who is almost as drool worthy as Hayden!


	4. Bickering

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Yeah… finals suck… and Star Wars is amazing. Long live Anakin Skywalker… and Hayen. drools

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Bickering"**

**---------------------------------**

"What are we going to do?" Summer repeated.

"Find out what is going on," Oliver said.

"We're locked in the school with a psychopathic murderer who is ready to kill again, that is what is going on," Seth remarked.

"And how do you know that Cohen?" Zack snapped.

"Just stating the obvious Zack."

Awkward silences.

"Well, we need to do _something_!" Marissa snapped, her words cutting into the silence.

"Yeah, well what?" Oliver asked. "I don't mean to be the pessimistic weasel of the group, but there really is nothing we can do!"

Everyone just stared at Oliver. "How do you know that?" Zack asked, his voice a near whisper.

"It's obvious!"

"No it isn't!" Seth snapped. "There is never nothing to do. I mean when Anakin was… nevermind… but there is always something we can do. We just have to get the… oh what's it called, we have to get the upper hand in the situation."

"And how do you think we're going to do that?" Zack asked angrily.

"Why do you hate me?" Seth asked randomly.

"Excuse me?" Zack asked.

"You hate me, and don't try to play it that you don't. You've hated me for a long time without having any reason at all behind it. Everything I do pisses you off for some reason, and I want to know why!"

Everyone just stared at Seth. "Seth, this isn't the--" Summer started, but Seth cut her off.

"Don't tell me this isn't the god-damned time! I want to get this straight right now. He hates me, and I want to know why!"

Seth had never acted this way before. But it was just something that he needed to know. If they were going to be stuck in this situation together, he wanted to know if he could trust Zack just a little bit.

He continued to glare at the other teenager, awaiting his answer. "I don't hate you!" Zack snapped suddenly.

"Liar!" Seth remarked back.

"What the fuck?" Zack snapped. "I just said that I didn't hate you…"

"And that's a lie! You harass the shit out of me. You beat the shit out of me. You take any chance you can to make me feel more and more like shit! There has to be some reason other than inflating your ego to an even more astronomical size!"

By now Seth was quite angry at more than just Zack, but himself too. A dead silence washed through the hall they were in. It seemed as if his little rant at Zack needed to sink in.

"Why do I hate you?" Zack said quietly. "Why do I hate you? I truthfully don't have any reason." Seth was about to say something, but Zack began talking again before he had a chance to get a word in edgewise. "But look at you. You're Seth-freaking-Cohen. You grandpa is the richest man in Newport. You parents are amazing. The teachers love you, your parents love you. Everyone raves about how fucking perfect you are! And you didn't need to do anything to get like that! You were born, and I hate that!"

Seth stared at Zack in shock. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. That is not the reason. I'm not perfect. No where near it. I wish it were like you're saying but you have no idea."

Quickly, Seth shot up and headed down the hall, trying to get away from the Fantastic Four. They just saw him at his absolute worst. Well close to absolute worst.

"Seth, wait!" he heard Oliver shout. Seth just kept walking at the same pace he was walking at before. "Seth!"

Seth stopped and turned around, only to be greeted by Marissa, Summer, Oliver and Zack. What the heck, couldn't they leave him alone! "What?" he snapped.

"Where are you going?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to find a way out of here!" Seth snapped once more before turning and heading back the way he was originally going. He wanted to get out of here. He didn't want to be around them anymore. He didn't need to be here.

He shouldn't be here.

But he was, and he was just trying to make the best of it.

Unfortunately, he could hear the four of them following him once more.

Seth just kept walking.

**---------------------------------**

What Seth didn't know was exactly where he was heading. He was just hoping that something would lead him to a way to get out. But so far, he had gotten nowhere.

But the gym. Yeah, the gym. The floor was pulled back, ready for a water polo game that was obviously not going to happen due to the thunderstorm.

Seth stopped at the edge of the pool and looked down into it. This had to be a hint of some kind. He just needed to figure it out. Why wouldn't one of the janitors close up the pool after realizing that there wasn't going to be a match?

The janitor! The janitor was the murderer and he wanted them all to come in here… and… oh shit.

He turned around and found himself face to face with the Fantastic Four.

"It's the janitor!" Seth said, nearly shouting. "And we need to get out of here!"

Needless to say, the four of them were utterly shocked when Seth made his sudden realization. "Why?" Zack asked. "I feel much better here."

"That's because you're a fucking water polo player!"

"What do you have against water polo players?"

"What do you have against me?"

"Will you two just shut up?" Marissa and Summer shouted angrily, getting both of their attention.

But a sudden splash had the two of them turn around.

"Oliver!" Seth shouted. Oliver must have fallen into the pool in the midst of their bickering.

Seth kneeled down on the wet poolside and extended his hand, but Oliver was too far out. And he was in serious trouble, that was for sure. Seth knew for a fact that the pool was about ten feet deep where they were, since that was what the nearest writing on the poolside said.

"Zack, he can't swim!" Marissa said, getting more and more upset. As soon as she said that, Oliver began sinking further and further down in the water.

Zack looked at Seth. "I'm not going in," Zack said. This was amazing. Zack Stephens, star water polo player not wanting to get in the damn pool.

"I can't swim!" Seth snapped back. The two of them both looked at Marissa and Summer.

They backed away.

Then Seth had an idea. Without a second thought, he pushed Zack into the water.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** What didja think? I like this whole averaging 9 reviews of chapter. Keep it up guys!

sUmMeRiTh - No, that isn't Lost like…

caroliscool - Really? Thanks!

JenJenxx - Not what you were expecting? What were you expecting?

indieocjunkie - Haha… Zack can't die, I love Zack… neither can Ollie… huggles Wait, nevermind… stupid Summer… wait, what am I rambling about? I haven't even written the chapter yet!

alexis - Danka!

Abby - Is that a good or a bad thing?

KC-Chick - Haha! Wow, now just where is Kenny? insert random Water-Polo Player here AHHHH THEY KILLED FEENEY! THEY KILLED KENNY! It was the janitor… janitor dies WTF! Amazing episode!

adambrody10 - They will end up together, somehow.

MaDdY-SpArKlEs - thanks!


	5. Gone

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** This chapter is dedicated to one of the most amazing and influential men that was stolen from the earth. I won't forget him.

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Gone"**

**---------------------------------**

A loud splash told Seth everything he needed to know. He had successfully pushed Zack into the pool.

"What the hell are you doing Seth?" Summer shrieked.

"Trying to save Oliver, all right?" Seth snapped back as Zack resurfaced for air. A loud crash of thunder interrupted all their thoughts. Seth could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat out of fear.

Zack didn't say a word as he dove down deeper into the pool to try to get the now sinking Oliver.

Seth felt someone grab his arm and squeeze it tightly. He turned to look at Summer who had a death grip on his arm. He looked over her head and saw Marissa who had tears streaming down her face. Oh God, it was then that it hit him. Oliver could die. Really die.

The room was illuminated by lighting out side of the windows. If possible, Summer squeezed tighter. Seth didn't know what to do. The girl of his dreams was killing his arm because her boyfriend was trying to save her best friend's boyfriend from drowning… or getting electrocuted.

Seth was beginning to get sick and woozy again. The dizzy feeling was coming back. He closed his eyes trying to concentrating on not falling to the ground. If he fell, Summer would fall. And Summer needed him more than he needed him. If that made any sense.

Suddenly, the surface of the water broke as Zack resurfaced, dragging an obviously unconscious Oliver along with him.

Summer broke her grip from Seth's arm and ran over to try to help Zack get Oliver out of the water. Marissa just stood there, almost in shock. Or in shock. Seth couldn't tell. But he found himself going over and helping Summer pull Oliver out of the water. As soon as he was on the hard floor beside the pool, Zack hoisted himself out of the water.

A loud sob escaped Marissa as she whispered, "He's not breathing!"

Seth didn't know what to do. What was happening? Why was this happening?

Immediately after Zack got out of the water he noticed that Oliver wasn't breathing and tried doing CPR. Seth felt so out of place. Seth felt so weird so he walked over to Marissa and tried to comfort her a little bit, but she was such a mess.

She broke down as Zack continuous attempts are resuscitating Oliver continued failing. Summer was also getting upset. Zack was too. Everyone was. Seth's mind kept repeating the same thing, over and over again. _"Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay…"_

But he wasn't going to be all right. He wasn't going to be okay. Seth knew it. It was a feeling deep down that he couldn't get rid of. But he wouldn't let himself get upset. He couldn't. Not now. Not until this whole ordeal was over.

Not until everyone else got out okay.

"Son of a bitch!" Zack shouted angrily, and he finally gave up after what seemed like forever. Seth could have sworn he saw tears falling down his face, but that could have just been water falling from his shaggy hair, which was now soaked and sticking to his face.

Slowly, Zack reached down and put his index and middle finger up against Oliver's neck. They stayed there for a long time. Everything was silent. Except for Marissa's sniffles as she had the sudden urge to run over to Oliver. Seth just stood there, watching the Fantastic Four become the Fantastic Three as Zack removed his fingers from Oliver's neck and shook his head.

Seth felt horrible. He felt like breaking down, right then and there. He felt so out of place. Those four, they were horribly close. Anyone could have seen it. Even Seth, as much as they disliked him, and as much as he seemed to dislike them, he felt horrible.

Oliver wasn't a bad person. He was a little different, but he wasn't bad.

He felt the warm familiar saltiness of tears falling down his face. Time seemed to slow down as Seth watched the scene unfold before him. Zack slowly got up and held Summer close. Marissa stayed kneeling on the wet ground shaking Oliver like crazy. As if it was going to bring him back to life.

We all knew better, but it was still heart breaking to see it.

And Seth was watching this all as an outsider. He knew that the four of them had been close. Really close. But he couldn't imagine what they were going through right now. Sure, Oliver was his friend too, but they weren't really great friends.

He sighed silently as everyone else tried to calm themselves down enough.

He was gone, and there was nothing they could do. Seth wishes there was, but there wasn't anything. So he stayed there in silence, giving the remainder of the Fantastic Four to recover. But they couldn't take forever, there was a killer around, and someone was going to go next if they didn't figure out how to get out of there quickly.

**---------------------------------**

A lot of time seemed to pass to Seth, but to the other three it was mere seconds. Seth got tired of standing around, but he jus stood there. His tears had stopped a while ago. Now he was just scared. The thunder continued to rumble. Lightning flashed, but Zack, Summer and Marissa were oblivious.

Suddenly, the dizzy feeling overcame Seth once again. He didn't say anything, but he felt his brain telling him to sit down. He heard whispers from everywhere. Whispers all over the place. Quiet and not understandable at all.

"G-g-guys?" he managed to get out before everything faded into black silence.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Would you guys be interested in an OC/Star Wars crossover when I finish this fic? Or an OC/4400 fic… hmmm… car accident or little brother… older little brother… hmmm…

KC-Chick - Wow, I posted the chapter and like a minute later there was your review! It was so amazing! I am tempted to put Eric in, but that would ruin a lot. So maybe an Eric-like character. Who knows? KENNY! Haha. That is an amazing episode. I can't kill Zack. He is the comic freaking relief! Oliver, oh well…

nefftys - Oh, there will be. But Seth/Zack bickering is soooo much fun!

caring is creepy - Yes, Oliver is dead… ish… Zack can't die… I won't let him die. huggles Yeah, Marissa is next, I hate that poop.

JenJenxx - Haha…

emogeek1 - the bickering is the best part!

adambrody10 - I love that episode too, but they only play it around Halloween, which sucks! I also like the reunion on… and where they go back to like WWI or WWII… and the one where they go back to Shangrila… hilarious! The college ones are better than the high school ones though.. in general… Zack isn't that big of an asshole… he'll get better, hopefully…

sUmMeRiTh - Teeheehee…

aBBY - That it wasn't at all what you thought it was gonna be. Star Wars rocks… HAYDEN!

MaDdY-SpArKlEs - Sorry, my life went crazy.


	6. Leave Him

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Okay, I am almost done with this fic! Yayness! I already have the last chapter done, it is just getting to that point. Now I had an idea the other night for another story about the college years… because we were thinking how they're gonna go on with the OC after High School, because it would be stupid if they all go to the same college too… so that may be my next endeavor! Tell me what you think of that idea!

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Leave Him"**

**---------------------------------**

"G-g-guys?" was all it took for Summer to turn around quickly and see Seth fall to the ground with a thud. His head hit the floor pretty hard. He just looked like he was asleep, but it didn't make Summer worry any less.

It made her think, why was she worrying about Seth Cohen? She didn't care about Seth Cohen. Yet she found herself slowly getting up and walking over to his crumpled body. She crouched down next to him.

He was still breathing.

She shook his shoulder. He didn't move. He just stayed the same. "Seth," she said quietly. The only noise Summer could hear was her own voice. Everything else was blocked out.

Once again, the Summer tried shaking Seth awake, but to no avail. "Seth!" she said urgently, a sudden feeling of worry coming over her.

Suddenly, Zack and Marissa entered her world. Little did she know that it was at that moment of distraction that Seth's eyes slowly opened then closed again. But he was awake. He just didn't want Summer to know he was awake and the room was still spinning. The only way to keep it from spinning was keeping his eyes closed.

"What are you doing Summer?" Zack asked angrily.

"He just fell to the ground, and I can't wake him up!" Summer said, worry evident in her voice. Even she didn't know why she was worried about Seth. It must have been what Oliver had said not too long ago…

_I don't know what happened, but someone, or something it out to get us. We can't split up like this. We need to stay together. If we can't stay together, we're going to die alone._

_If we can't stay together, we're going to die alone._

_Die alone._

No, she didn't want to die, not at all!

"Just leave him Sum!" Zack said, pulling her up. Marissa nodded, keeping her eyes away from Oliver's body. Summer couldn't blame the poor girl.

"No!" Summer snapped. "You heard what Oliver said! If we can't stay together, we're going to die alone!"

"And Oliver's dead!" Zack shouted.

Marissa once again choked back a sob. She was trying to put herself through denial. Deny that Oliver was actually dead, that he had just left the group. That was it. He wasn't dead. She just had to keep convincing herself of that.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have waited for Cohen to push you in he wouldn't be!" Summer snapped back.

Zack was stunned into silence. Summer had a point, a point that he didn't want to believe. "Why all of a sudden are you sticking up for the queer?" Zack said, trying to keep his now damaged ego now in tact. Especially around Summer.

"Because no one else will!" Summer said immediately after Zack asked his question. "Because something is wrong with him. Because he keeps falling over, and he isn't waking up…" With that, she shook Seth again.

"What are you saying?" Zack asked.

"I'm saying that you are being an asshole!" Even Summer was shocked when the words came out of her mouth. "Ever since we got here you've been different! Ever since we were forced into this situation, you've been different! Not trying to save Oliver, trying to kill Cohen so many times. You've changed, and I don't like it!"

A few beats of silence passed between the two of them. Summer looked deep into Zack's eyes, and Zack returned the favor.

"You like him don't you?" Zack snapped.

"Ewwww… no!' Summer said in her whiny voice. Seth could feel his heart break, but he didn't physically show it. They way that Summer had been sticking up for him was not only strange, but made him feel different. Like he actually had a chance with Summer Roberts.

Too bad the only chance he had was when there was a psycho killer on the loose in the school. His only possible first chance with Summer could quite easily be his last one too.

"Then why are you sticking up for him?" Zack asked, somewhat calmly.

"Because someone has to! You just wanna leave him here, for that psycho to come and get him! How would you like if that was you!"

"Well, it isn't me, is it?" Zack asked, his voice cool and dripping.

"Fuck you!" Summer snapped. Whoa. Things were getting really weird.

Seth decided that he had faked being unconscious for too long, so he slowly opened his eyes, acting like he was just getting up. The room was still spinning slightly, but it had seemed to slow down a little bit.

"What? What happened?" Seth asked, not having to fake the weak sound in his voice. It just came out like that.

"You fell to the ground Seth," Summer said, her tone changing from the angry one it was not too long ago to a sweet gentle one. It freaked Seth out a lot.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh this is just sickening," Zack said. "Come on Marissa, let's leave the two love birds alone…"

Did this mean that Summer and Zack were no longer a couple? "Zack!" Summer said urgently, turning her attention away from Seth and back on Zack.

"You heard what Oliver said! If we don't stay together, we're going to die alone."

"Yeah well, it didn't turn out for him, so Coop and I are going to get the fuck out of here. You and Death-Breath can stay here to die alone…"

With that Zack pulled Marissa out of the gym area. Marissa didn't protest. She wanted to leave. She wanted to get out of here. Away from Oliver's dead, wet body. Just thinking about the image made her shutter.

Summer went to run after them, but when the gym door slammed, she sighed in defeat and headed back over to Seth. Seth was confused. Really confused.

"Come on," she said, pulling on Seth's arm, obviously trying to get him up. Using this to his advantage Seth got up. But he was still dizzy. Last time the dizziness went away. This time it didn't. It was always there.

He found himself leaning on Summer in order to just stay standing.

"What is wrong with you Seth?"

"I don't know," Seth lied. He knew exactly what was wrong with him. But he couldn't tell Summer that. He couldn't tell anyone last. It was supposed to happen last night. But it didn't.

Slowly, the two worked their way out of the gym, Seth using Summer and the wall to keep himself walking in a straight line and off of the ground. They walked in silence. Seth concentrated on trying to keep himself up, not even realizing that Summer Roberts was helping _him_.

This couldn't be real. No way in hell this was real.

"Why'd you do is Sum?" Seth suddenly asked, his voice sounding far away and detached from him, as if he had no control over what he was saying.

"Why'd I do what Cohen?" she asked back.

"Help me? You hate me…"

"I don't hate you Cohen, I just never knew you existed…" she admitted.

"Don't lie," Seth shot back. "What the fuck are you doing? Remember?"

"Oh," Summer replied quietly. She had almost forgotten about that. She had been a bitch to him, and she didn't even know the kid. "I'm sorry."

As much as Seth wanted to believe her, there was a nagging voice at the back of his head reminding him that she was a bitch, and always treated him like shit.

"Yeah, sure…" Seth said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I am!" Summer retorted.

"I bet you just needed a good reason to break up with Zack, and you're using me…" His words were making his own head spin.

"I could just leave you here you know that, right Cohen?" Summer asked a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but you won't…"

A loud, sudden scream erupted through the halls.

Summer looked at Seth. Seth looked at Summer.

Marissa.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** I listened to my Styx CD through this whole chapter, not that it made any difference though…

KC-Chick - Haha, yeah. It seriously would have ruined it. Maybe Zack can like Boy Meets World! IDEA! I'd like to write an OC/BMW crossover, but I'd need a plot bunny first, and alas, I have none. And what happened to Seth. I don't know. Next chapter!

JenJenxx - Yes, I killed Oliver. All my favorite characters have died in my fics… except for Shawn, and that ain't gonna happen. Haha. Sorry 4400…

caring is creepy - Zack can't die. Neither can Oliver. I hate Marissa too. Funny that I didn't kill her first… hmmm…

adambrody10 - They did! And I missed it? Son of a crap! If I get a Tivo that is so getting taped and never getting deleted!

Mrs.AdamBrody - FEENEY! Fuh-fuh-feeny! And yes, Zack must die. Hah!

natalia - wow, you're nice. I said they were going to hook up, stuff like that doesn't just happen out of the blue! That would be just awkward and unrealistic!

caroliscool - Turn on Seth? Noooooo! Haha.


	7. Last Night

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Depending on how this chapter goes is how many chapters there will be after this one. One or two.

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Last Night"**

**---------------------------------**

Seth and Summer moved as fast as they could through the halls. The thunder had seemed to cease for the time-being, but the rain still pounded hard on the roof of the school. Seth was still dizzy but a pang of worry was inside of him.

Why it was there was beyond him. Hopefully Marissa had gone crazy and killed Zack, but he could only dream about that happening. He knew it was mean, but Zack was an asshole.

There was only one scream, but it echoed through the heads of Summer and Seth. Worried about getting to her in time. Their imaginations ran wild with what could have happened, both of them hoping that the stories they were coming up with in their minds weren't true.

Another sudden dizzy spell came over Seth and he just stopped. Summer kept rushing and ended up being pulled back by Seth.

"What the hell Cohen?" she snapped.

"My head is spinning, I think that constitutes stopping," Seth snapped angrily. He didn't mean to sound so nasty, but the entire room was turning upside down over and over again. It was getting unbearable as he fell to the ground and leaned back against the wall, his eyes shut so tight.

"Seth, you're scaring me!" Summer screamed.

"And I'm… I'm not allowed… to be scared?" Seth asked, trying his hardest to make the spinning stop.

Another loud scream slammed through the halls. This time it wasn't Marissa's high pitched one.

"ZACK?" Summer shouted. "COOP?"

Seth didn't move. If he moved even the slightest bit, everything would get a bazillion times worse.

Unknown to Seth, Summer spun around to look at him. "Seth, stay here. I have to go find out what the hell is going on, and you're in no condition to even move. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Don't leave Summer, please," Seth begged, his eyes opening slowly.

"I don't have a choice. Cohen, something bad happened to Zack and Coop, and I wanna make sure that they're all right."

_If we can't stay together, we're going to die alone._

_Die._

_Alone._

"I'll be right back, I promise," Summer said, as she ran off. Leaving Seth all alone.

**---------------------------------**

More time passed than Seth would have hoped. It was cold, it was dark, it was spinny. Everything was freaking him out. He knew that he was just hearing things, but his mind told him not to believe that, something was out to get him.

And he was alone. It wasn't as bad as it was before, but if he moved his head too quickly (like he had a tendency to do when he heard something), the dizziness would return, making him feel even sicker than before.

He could only sit there and pray that Summer would come back for him soon. Sure he could always just stand up and walk away, but that would be a lot of moving, and he had tried to stand, but it just made things worse and worse.

But it gave him plenty of time to think. About life. About death. Even if that does sound cheesy, that was all he really could do. If Summer ever came back he'd have something to tell her. Something that could explain everything that was going on around here.

As much as he didn't want to admit it. This could all be one super screwed up nightmare. This could be… no he didn't even want to think about it.

Last night was in the past. He couldn't change that. He was here now, in the present, alive, and trying to keep it that way.

He heard a loud bang and turned his head in the direction that it came from. Please let it be Summer coming back. He had a bad feeling about being in this area any longer.

He wanted out. Even though all the doors were locked, there had to be a way to get the hell out of here. Someone wanted them to stay in there, but he was going to come up with a way to get out. He was going to get him and Summer out of this death trap.

Seth was sick of sitting in the same place. So he decided to tempt fate once again and slowly forced himself onto his feet. His legs felt like Jello. They wanted to fall out from underneath him, sending him spiraling to the floor again.

But Seth had a different idea. He was going to stay standing. Using the wall to support most of his weight, he began walking in the direction that Summer had run off in.

It had been entirely too long for Summer to be gone. "Sum?" he called out, somewhat weakly.

His voice echoed back through the cavernous halls, sending shivers up his spine.

"Sum?" he called out, trying to be a little louder.

"Over here Seth," she said quietly, so quiet that Seth almost didn't hear her. She sounded really upset. Slowly, Seth walked towards her voice, keeping far too much pressure on the wall. But if he didn't, his Jello-legs were going to give out and it would be no use anymore.

When Seth got there, he almost immediately regretted walking to Summer and not waiting. Summer attacked him, sobbing.

"They're gone Seth… they're all gone!" she gasped out between the sobs.

He knew that his thoughts were right. Marissa was dead. So was Zack. They had died together. Trying to get out.

Seth took deep breaths and now had his back putting pressure on the wall so he didn't fall. Summer was a wreck. Seth wasn't very good at comforting people. Hell, he never expected to be comforting anyone, let alone Summer Roberts.

Summer Roberts. The Summer Roberts, was sobbing in his embrace. Sobbing because this morning, only a few short hours ago, her three best friends were still alive and harassing the shit out of Seth. Sobbing because now, she was the only remaining member of the Fantastic Four. And the only person she had left to cry on was Seth Cohen.

Death-Breath Seth Cohen.

Seth Cohen, the queer.

Seth Cohen, who had had a crush on Summer Roberts since it was okay to have crushes on girls.

"It'll be okay Sum, we're gonna get out of here. And you're gonna be all right. Okay?" Seth managed to choke out as his eyes fell on the crumpled form of his step-aunt (if that was what she was. The great Cooper-Nichol-Cohen Incestrial Love Circle was even more confusing than trying to figure out what people were saying on Jerry Springer between the censors.)

He didn't know why it made him so upset. He rarely even talked to Marissa. The only time was when their parents forced them into conversation. And even then it wasn't even a conversation. It was Marissa waiting to go back to socializing with her friends, and Seth waiting for the party to be over, so he could leave hell.

But still, she didn't even look like she was dead. Just sleeping.

Sleeping.

_Last night._

"Come on Sum, we're getting out of here…" Seth said, trying to get Summer to move without removing the majority of his weight from the wall. His Jello-legs refused to go away.

Slowly, Summer nodded and began walking in the opposite direction, staring off into space. Seth was trying to keep her from running into walls, but it was hard.

"In here," Seth said, pushing Summer into the one door. Once he got in, he closed it and locked it. "We should be safe in here…"

"What?" Summer said, looking at Seth as if he were a freak.

"The murderer wouldn't be in any room if he were out looking for us," Seth said, trying to sound smart as he finally let himself fall to the ground.

Summer sat down next to him. This was really strange.

"Sum, I think I know what's going on," Seth said, his voice a near whisper. His brain was screaming at him though. Summer wouldn't care. Summer would just laugh and say 'too bad.' Summer wouldn't understand.

"What, what's going on Cohen?" Summer asked.

Seth took a deep breath. How was there an easy way to put this? "Remember. Remember when we were playing 'I Never' in the library?"

Summer nodded.

"Well, you said 'I never tried to kill myself' and I…"

"Put a finger down," Summer finished.

Seth in turn nodded. "Last night… last night… I…" he closed his eyes and hit his head on the wall that was behind his head.

"What happened last night Seth?" she asked. Seth could hear the concern in her voice.

His eyes slowly opened. "I overdosed last night Summer!"

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** The big secret is out of the bag. Two more chapters!

DSmooth321 - I love Rymmer… Summeran… it is just an amazing ship! It would probably end up being Summeran with a tich of Seth/Marissa or Marissa/Oliver… but Summeran rocks! And yes, death to Marissa!

octobersmoke - Yes… you do, don't you? Haha! Me too, Marissa… haha! No more than one chapter left… like… three maybe? I'm glad you think my writing is cool!

JenJenxx - Me too! And Marissa, I hate her… and needed more of Summereth interaction… I just realized I haven't written Summereth in a long time…

KC-Chick - That would be cool… but I can't think in BMW terms… haha. Three terms I can think/write in are The OC…Lost… the 4400 and any crossover that goes in between them… This is the first OC fic that doesn't have Ryan as… wait the other OC fic had Trey not Ryan… nevermind… haha… but anyways… only Summer and Seth are left… and Seth is like… Seth. Haha… glad you liked the SS humor.

adambrody10 - Haha. Happy? And yes, this is loosely based on the Breakfast Club…

Laugh-a-Lot Bear - Haha, obviously Zack isn't the killer, and neither is Marissa.

emogeek1 - The answer is in the next chapter!

xocourtneyxo - EXACTLY! I think that there are a lot of people who hate Marissa. I'm just glad I'm not the only one! Thanks for reading:D

caroliscool - Haha. Thanks!

Abby - When was this? You probably reviewed after I posted the new chapter. runs to check The last time it says you reviewed was Chapter 4… and it is right there in chapter 5… So maybe you reviewed and it didn't get submitted, because it isn't there. Sorry if that offended you.

warxx - Is it that scary? I'll keep writin' if you keep reading! xD


	8. The Grip of Death

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long, with Summer Reading, Vacations, Concerts and of course HP6, I gave up writing for a few weeks…

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**The Grip Of Death"**

**---------------------------------**

"YOU WHAT?" Summer shouted. She couldn't believe the fact that Seth would overdose. Then there was a fact that he overdosed the previous night. Meaning unless he got it all out of his system there was no freaking way he would even be… awake to be here.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense, but it happened, I know I remember it. Maybe that is why everything is so… screwed up! I don't know…" Seth rambled, not looking at Summer.

But when he did, he was silenced. "Why Seth?" she asked, her voice small. "Why?"

Seth took a deep breath. She wasn't taking it all like he was expecting her to. "I don't know. Maybe because I didn't have any friends… maybe because everyone hated me and maybe just because it was the easiest way to escape everything…" Seth rambled. "Or maybe it was because the only people who I knew loved me hated me because I got a detention and my grades were slipping…"

"But that still isn't any reason to go and OD on drugs Seth!"

"Yeah well, you'd do the same freaking thing if you were in my position, and you know it…" Seth said bitterly.

Summer stayed silent, thinking about what she was going to say next. She didn't want to get Seth any more upset than he already obviously was.

Seth forced his head to slam back against the door of the room they were hiding in. A resounding thud echoed throughout the room.

"Cohen…" Summer said quietly, resting her head on the upset boy's shoulder, trying to think of anyway that she could possible comfort him, but there was nothing. When Coop overdosed she was out of it for a while. This… this was different.

Not a word of response came from Seth. He just didn't want to believe that this was happening. Him and Summer were alone, in a locked school with a murderer. With a deeper look into it, him and Summer were alone in a science room, waiting out death.

That was what this had become, waiting out death. Death had already taken everyone else.

Dr. Kim.

Oliver.

Marissa.

Zack.

They were all dead. Seth and Summer were the only ones left anymore.

"_Some seriously screwed up shit is going on here. The doors are locked, Dr. Kim is dead… Seth… I don't know what happened, but someone, or something it out to get us. We can't split up like this. We need to stay together. If we can't stay together, we're going to die alone." _

_Die Alone…_

That was what was happening. They were all going to die. Although to Seth it was just overdue, but now, he didn't want to die. Not anymore. He was stupid for wanting to die. Really stupid. It was his fault for not wanting to get friends. He knew that there were kids out there that would be his friend, but he was too lazy to go out and find that person.

Seth took a deep breath and sighed, using his free hand (as in the one that wasn't around Summer) to wipe away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Maybe if he wouldn't have tried to OD the previous night, they wouldn't be dead. None of them would have been dead.

"Cohen," Summer repeated quietly. Seth had almost forgotten that she was even there. Resting on him, Seth Cohen. It wasn't believable.

"What?" Seth asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm scared," she finally admitted.

"Me too Sum, terrified," Seth admitted to. Gee this was great. They were both terrified, this was no way to go down. This was no way to die.

Yet this was how they were gonna die. Cold and alone.

But together. They were together.

A sudden bang on the door behind Seth caused him to jump. Summer jumped as well.

"Oh shit!" Seth whispered.

"He… She… It found us?" Summer said, he voice lower than a whisper, but the words cut through Seth as he nodded.

He was terrified. Scared so much. He looked around the room. They were in the Chem class room. Haha, that was really funny. The same classroom that got him stuck in the predicament he was in now. There was so much he could use in here.

"Sum, grab… grab… grab something heavy off of that desk," Seth said, stopping abruptly as the doorknob began to turn. Oh shit. He pushed all his weight against the door to try to keep it shut.

Summer just stood there, staring between Seth and the shadowy figure in the window.

"NOW!" Seth shouted. He had to take charge or there was nothing he could do.

Summer ran over to the desk and picked up a paperweight and turned back to look at Seth.

"Throw it at the window!" he said.

Summer didn't need telling twice as she threw it as hard as she could at the window. Luckily, it shattered into many pieces, giving them a way out. Seth couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

Had he thought of that sooner, everyone else would have survived.

"Go Sum!" Seth said, his eyes wide in shock at what he was saying. He was practically sacrificing himself for someone who just realized he existed no more than an hour ago.

"No!" Summer shouted angrily. "You're not gonna be the hero here…"

The girl looked around and found exactly what she was looking for. She pulled the chair over to the door, and it made a horrible screeching sound. Seth moved slightly, still keeping most of his weight on the door. The… thing was still trying to get in.

Summer propped it up against the doorknob. "Now let's get the fuck out of here!" she said, pulling Seth over to the shattered window. The door began to shake, but luckily, the chair was doing its job for now. Summer climbed up on the windowsill and maneuvered her body around so her head was just inside.

Seth still couldn't believe it. They were getting out of here. They weren't gonna die.

Then without warning, Summer leaned in and kissed Seth. Neither of them could explain it, but it was due time for Seth. He had been dreaming of this moment for what seemed like the longest time.

It was a magical experience. He never wanted it to end.

Although the circumstances were quite different. He never would have dreamed that this was how he was going to be kissing Summer Roberts. But it was exactly how he imagined it. Beautiful, amazing, scary… all at the same time.

All of a sudden, the two of them where split apart when the door slammed open. Seth turned quickly to see a shadowed figure in the door, just looking at the two of them. Seth was frozen in fear. Scared witless.

"Seth!" Summer pleaded in his ear, pulling his arm as she was now totally out of the window.

Seth Cohen couldn't move though. He was paralyzed. He could feel Summer pulling on his arm, but the figure was coming closer to him and he was just staring at it.

Time seemed to slow down. When he finally found himself able to move, it was already too late. He turned quickly and threw himself out the window.

But before he felt the comfort of the ground and escape from the hell-hole that Harbor had become, he felt himself being pulled back in through the window. "SUMMER!" he shouted. Summer grabbed his hands and Seth tried to pull away from the tight grip that the shadowy figure had on him. He shouted as he felt himself being pulled back in.

His eyes shut tightly. He wasn't gonna die. Not now, he was too close to freedom. But he was being pulled, nothing he could do.

Slowly, he let go of Summer's hands as he was thrown back inside of the room. He heard Summer shouting his name, but everything seemed to stop as his eyes locked on the shadowy figure that even in the slight light from the shattered window, was still shadowy.

This was the murderer.

This was the killer.

This was the… thing that killed Dr. Kim, Oliver, Marissa, Zack…

They were dead because of him. That thing and him.

He hated this. He tried to stand up, but his legs turned to jello again and he fell to the floor.

This was it. This was the end.

The shadowy thing laughed as he fell to the ground. Seth couldn't see what was so funny. He just glared at the figure as a pounding headache erupted through his head. This was horrible.

Slowly, the figure came closer to him. Too close for comfort. Everything suddenly got cold. Seth would have screamed had he been able to. Was this how it killed Marissa and Zack?

It felt like every single breath in his body was being sucked out of him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He was powerless, he was dying.

His eyes were being forced shut by some force and a searing pain shot through his body as everything faded into blackness.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Wow, I got so many reviews for that chapter. It made me feel sooo special! Keep um coming!

Laugh-a-Lot Bear - Hence why I didn't actually have Seth see him, because he could very well be the 'killer'

octobersmoke - giggles

Abby - Ryan doesn't really exist in this story except as someone who spent the weekend at the Cohens. Sorry. No Summeran in this story…

JenJenxx - I never said Zack was dead…

emogeek1 - Cancer… that would be Ali (no offense Ali)

adambrody10 - It will make sense, I promise. FEENY!

kiss meh sexeh - Wow, I think you're the same person as V…

delicious caramel kisses - Seeing as you posted the same comment! Red Bull makes me hyper too..

orange-tide - YAY! You finally reviewed my story! Haha. As for what is going on… I have two paths I could go down… one being Seth dying… and there being no sequel, or Seth surviving and there being a sequel… Hmmm…

summeran forever07 - Thanks! I try to come up with different story ideas because I get sick of writing the same stories that everyone else is writing, because I get tired of reading the same stories over and over and over again… if I don't take the sequel to this path… the next one will be Summeran!

KC-Chick - I'll keep it in mind… back burner… Seth can't die? That used to be my motto… FEENY!

The Cotton Candy Kisses - I don't want your head to explode…

nefftys - Summer will live… the next chapter will decide whether Seth dies or not..


	9. Cascading Tears

**First and Last Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Major AU. Saturday detention always sucks. But when weird stuff starts to happen, it is anything but boring. Seth/Summer, Marissa/Oliver, Zack.

**A/n:** Once again I apologize that it took so long; I still have 5 books, 2 essays and a Chem II assignment to do before school starts! AHHHH!

And since this is AU, Jimmy and Julie are still together!

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. The plot belongs loosely to the Breakfast Club, but not really after the first chapter.

**---------------------------------**

"**Cascading Tears"**

**---------------------------------**

Kirsten Cohen awoke early that morning. She normally didn't get up early, but today was a different day. Her son. Her perfect son in nearly every way imaginable had his first detention. Ever.

She felt kinda bad for reaming him out the previous night, but she wanted him to understand how disappointed she was in him. She had always thought that she had raised him to be the best kid ever, and everyone agreed with her until now.

Everyone agreed that Seth Cohen was the perfect son, even her some times. Some times. He had his own little problems, but he never let them show.

That was the bad thing. He'd always let them simmer inside of him until they came to a boil and he just exploded. Kirsten hated it when her son exploded. It was just heartbreaking to watch, every time. Although it hadn't happened that often recently, when he was younger he'd breakdown a lot.

Kirsten pushed the memories out of her mind. She didn't want to think about the bad times her son had had, even if sometimes they seemed to outnumber the good times. In some ways, the woman wondered if Ryan would have stayed for more than that weekend, if things would have been different. That kid had an effect on Seth, and as much as Kirsten didn't want to admit it, it was a good effect.

Ryan was Seth's friend for that little bit. A real friend, unlike that Oliver kid. If he had time for Seth, he'd spend time with him, but other than that, he treated Seth like everyone else, and Kirsten often found herself wanting to wring his neck!

But back to Kirsten, she walked up the steps to wake her son. She felt horrible for the way she had treated him before, and wanted to make it up to him. She loved him, more than anything else in the world, and seeing him broken like he had been last night really got to her. She barely got any sleep over it.

She knocked gently on the familiar front of Seth's door. She didn't get an answer, but she could hear music playing from inside. It took her aback a bit that Seth would already be awake, Seth never woke up on his own.

She literally had to drag him out of his bed some mornings.

"Seth?" Kirsten asked quietly opening the door a little bit. The music got louder, but she got no response.

"Seth?" she repeated, walking further into his room. She saw his sleeping form on his bed, the covers an utter mess, but everything else was pretty orderly.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and shook him slightly. "C'mon Seth, time to get up."

Seth didn't respond to her shaking. Kirsten chuckled. It was about to begin. This became the norm in the morning, every morning, and it never lost it's little bit of funniness.

Kirsten could hear the rain pounding on the window outside. Oh Seth was just going to be ecstatic when he woke up. See, Seth never liked the rain that much. Even if he would normally stay inside, that would mean that it wouldn't be his choice to stay outside. Kirsten never really understood what he meant, but she always nodded and smiled when he'd explain it.

She shook Seth again, "Let's go Seth. You have to go to school today!" she said a bit louder and firmer than she normally did.

Once again, Seth didn't respond, he didn't even move now that Kirsten realized it.

But he was breathing. So he wasn't dead. Why would he be dead? She couldn't believe that she had thought that he was dead. What in the world would have made her think some crazy thing like that?

"Sethela Ezekiel Cohen," she said, trying to use his full name into scaring him to wake up. Still nothing.

So she decided to just cut to the chase and grabbed both his arms and pulled him until he was practically all the way off of the bed. Still nothing, and she was terrified.

"KIRSTEN!" she heard her husband shout from the bathroom. "DID YOU USE THE LAST OF MY AMBIEN? THE LAST TIME I CHECKED I HAD A FULL BOTTLE!"

It hit Kirsten like a train. Holy shit! And she didn't curse that much.

"SANDY!" she shouted, panic laden in her voice as her breathing quickened.

Thunder sounded as Sandy rushed into Seth's room.

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to his wife.

"I think… I think… I think Seth… Seth…" but at that the normally strong woman broke down and Sandy realized exactly what had happened as he ran out of the room and called 911. Why? Why would Seth do something like this?

Back in Seth's bedroom, Kirsten was now shaking Seth to get him up. She couldn't understand why Seth would do something like that? Could it have been the fact that she had been so harsh on him last night? They both had been, but she was worse on him than Sandy. Sandy was disappointed, but Kirsten literally reamed him out.

This was her fault.

Sandy came back in the room, panic in his eyes, but he couldn't let it show. He had to be strong for Kirsten. Seth was her baby. Everyone knew it. He just didn't understand.

He pulled his wife into a quick hug and picked up Seth as if he was nothing. The boy was limp in his father's arm, only causing Kirsten to cry even harder.

Neither of them said anything as they heard sirens coming up the street. Kirsten didn't want to move. She couldn't'. This was her fault. It was her fault that Seth had… she didn't even want to think about it because thinking about it made it seem even more real.

They heard breaks screech in the rain right outside their door. Sandy was already downstairs, Kirsten knew it. But she couldn't move.

She heard the doors slam once more and Seth's room lit up with light from lightning. Everything was happening so quickly, but to Kirsten, everything felt like an eternity.

She heard the sirens getting softer and softer as Sandy walked back in his room. He helped Kirsten up. Kirsten knew that he was saying something to her. He could see his lips moving, but nothing he was saying was making any sense at all.

Her world was folding in. She knew she had raised Seth better than to just give up whenever things got hard, but obviously she was wrong.

Sandy led the broken woman down the steps of the house and into the black Range Rover. Jimmy and Julie Cooper were out when they got to the end of the driveway, but nothing was even sent between them as Sandy sped off towards the hospital.

**--------------------------------**

By the time they got to the hospital, Kirsten was pretty well calmed down. She was still upset, but she didn't show it as much.

She had convinced her self pretty well that Seth trying to… kill himself was her fault. It was all her fault. Everything about it was her fault. She was very good at blaming herself.

They walked into the ER waiting room and Sandy went up to talk to the people at the desk. Kirsten just sat down, looking around. She didn't like it in here. Not that much.

Not too long later, Sandy returned to Kirsten's side and pulled her closer.

"Seth is going to be fine, I promise," he whispered in her ear, causing fresh tears to plummet down her face. She didn't want to think of what happened, but that was all that was in her mind. Playing on repeat over and over and over again.

She hated it.

**--------------------------------**

Not too long later, Jimmy and Julie found themselves with Sandy and Kirsten. Jimmy (at least) was worried about what was going on. He was always so nice to both of them, and sometimes Kirsten and Sandy couldn't even think of what life would be like without them.

Jimmy was doing his best to comfort Kirsten. They were still best friends, and now even neighbors. He wanted to do anything he possibly could to make Kirsten feel better.

Sandy had explained everything that had happened to the Seth to them. Well Jimmy at least. Julie was still clueless because the three of them knew that if they told Julie Cooper, all of Newport would know by noon. No, telling Julie was out of the question.

Kirsten was still oddly silent. She was just staring off into space, praying. Praying that Seth would make it through this. If he did, she'd be the happiest person alive, and if he didn't, she never forgive him, or herself.

She couldn't get the thought of it out of her head.

**--------------------------------**

"_What do you mean you got a detention?" Kirsten asked Seth, looking at him, anger in her eyes._

"_I got a detention, big whoop!" Seth said a bit angrily. _

"_Why?" Sandy asked, more calm and relaxed than his wife. _

"_Well, Mr. Reiger failed me on my Chem II lab and Marissa and I did the same exact thing and she got an A, so I called him a fucking asshole," Seth said, not even bothering to have any emotion in his voice._

"_And what in the world would cause you to even THINK about doing that?" Kirsten snapped at him. _

"_I don't know, maybe just because that asshole hates me, why can't you see that?" Seth snapped back. _

"_That is still no reason to talk to him like that!" Kirsten snapped again. She couldn't believe that her son would do that. She didn't want to believe that her perfect son would do that._

"_Yeah, well he deserved it!" he said angrily. _

"_I highly doubt that," Kirsten said angrily._

_Seth didn't say anything, he just glared at his mother for the longest time. "You're grounded, indefinitely," Kirsten said._

_Sandy was about to say something, but the glare that Kristen gave him shut him up right away.._

"_Whatever," Seth said angrily, a bit sad that his parents didn't understand. It wasn't anything that bad!_

_So he simply stormed up to his room._

**--------------------------------**

It was probably after that that he overdosed. Fresh tears came her face.

"It's my fault," she said, while still being hugged by Sandy.

"No baby, it's not your fault. This is no one's fault," he said, rubbing her back.

"You're wrong."

**--------------------------------**

What seemed like hours passed. Kirsten just stayed still. She hadn't said a word since she openly blamed herself for Seth's overdose.

There was no need for her to talk. Jimmy and Julie left. Therefore there was no need to talk.

No need at all.

Kirsten was about to get up, her joints were sore, her face tracked with tears. It was then that a doctor walked over to them.

"Kirsten and Sandy?" the doctor asked. The two of them nodded.

"I'm Dr. Feeny. Your son, Seth. I don't exactly know how to say this."

Kirsten was sure that the doctor was just about to tell them that Seth had died, and then Kirsten was going to die. She just knew it.

"Your son should be fine, he got here just in time. It seems that he overdosed on sleeping medications not that long ago. He'll be on suicide watch for the next 72 hours, as soon as he wakes up…"

Kirsten was sure that the man had said more, but she was just so overjoyed that Seth hadn't died. He wanted to, but he was never ever going to, ever again. She wouldn't let him.

"Can we, can we see him?" Sandy asked, still tired. He himself hadn't gotten too much sleep either.

"Sure, but he's out of it right now, he should be up shortly. He just may be a bit woozy.

Kirsten nodded.

"Take this hallway all the way down, turn right, eighth room on the left," Dr. Feeny said. Kirsten did her best not to hug the man. He had saved her son's life. She owed him everything.

Sandy and Kirsten walked hand-in-hand down the hallway. Kirsten felt much better now that she knew that her baby was going to be okay.

They entered the eighth room on the left and saw him. He looked tired, he looked weak, but he was awake.

Kirsten ran over, and ignored the tubes and wires running out of his arm and hugged him tightly. She felt tears falling, but now, they were tears of joy.

"I'm sorry," Seth said almost silently.

"Me too," Kirsten said, not letting go of her son.

"Can't breathe mom," Seth choked out.

Kirsten just chuckled. "Consider this your punishment, part one."

**--------------------------------**

_Fin._

**--------------------------------**

**A/n:** Ze end! I may write a sequel, but right now I am just trying to finish this and "Guiding Light" so I can put all my attention on my work. Blah! 55 days, till Lost that is, and this story has nothing to do with Lost...

JenJenxx - This is the end… he was never meant to be unmasked..

KC-Chick - Feeny! OMG! I fit Feeny into the story! I'm so proud of myself…

Ansy Pansy aka Panz - Haha, it was meant to be confusing.

Garfield - No, that is too much like Boy Meets World, I like it better that there never was a detention in the first place…

emogeek1 - FEENY!

Laugh-a-Lot Bear - blink blink Ooooo-kay…

adambrody10 - xD… Summer didn't kill him. Seth killed him… wait… I'm so lost…

hawaiiansurfergirl - This was the last chapter, because this was planned since before I even wrote the first chapter. There may be a sequel, there may not be a sequel, I don't know.

Mrs.AdamBrody - Seth didn't die! xD!


End file.
